Songs To Remember You
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Pathan/Neyton songfics. No particular time period. One-shots stringed together. This story explores the relationship of Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott because the show didn't really give them too much of a chance. For all Pathan/Neyton Lovers. Rated T for a little cursing and any curse words in songs. Chapter 1 up! R & R


**Animals**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own the songs displayed in this story. I also don't own Nathan Scott because he would be mine if I did. I don't own OTH or Nathan would have had all the ladies. I don't own anything in this story. Please read my Author's Note at the bottom (That I do own :)!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please read the Author's note at the end. Also, when reading this, keep in mind this is my first published OTH story and it is also my first songfic. Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames please.<strong>

* * *

><p>His piercing blue eyes meet mine. His gaze has captured mine and I can't seem to let go. He's a hunter and right now I'm his prey. We're just like animals. Clawing, scratching, purring and growling when he does what he does to me.<p>

He can find me anywhere and I don't regret that. I don't wanna change that. He knows my smell like I know his. He's my territory like I am his. No Lucas or Haley could ever change that. He was mine first, so he'll be mine forever.

The passion, that exudes us when we're in the same room, is external. Most mistake it for hate. But that's because they're too naïve to see the intensity of our love. He's my drug, I'm hooked on him. I tried to cut him out, but I can't. He always finds he's way back and I don't wanna stop him. When he's inside me I do get high, its ecstasy. I never felt anything more good.

He's right. I tried starting over with Lucas. I tried being on my own. I tried with other guys like Jake. I convinced myself I loved them. It wasn't them, it was me. He already had my heart and I couldn't get it back no matter how hard I tried.

I bite my lip at those words. Are they true? Because I would be on Cloud 9 if they were. I need him to hunt me, I am his prey. I am his. _Period_.

He always finds me. We have this connection. If something's wrong, he's there. I'm never myself unless I'm with him.

But I hope so, because I don't wanna get out of his head. And I can't deny him. He comes alive inside of me and makes me feel alive.

I tried pretending, it didn't work. Lucas, Jake... They weren't him, they weren't Nathan.

He can prey on me all he wants. Just because he's him. Just because he's the only one for him.

I don't wanna hide anymore. I wanna be with him, not because I don't wanna be alone. But because I wanna be me again, I wanna be us again.

He's right again. I can't deny him. I won't deny him. I'll never be able to deny him.

I won't regret those words because they're the truth. I'll never be able to say no to him.

We're just like animals. I wanna claw at him. I want to purr into his ear as he makes me moan over and over again. I want to hear his possessive and aggressive growl that makes me feel safe in his arms.

He's the one.  
>The one I want<br>They'll never be anyone but him  
>and right now it just me and him<br>Just us  
>Nathan and Peyton<br>No Haley  
>No Lucas<br>And I'm going to make him remember why he thinks I'm an animal and more importantly the animal in him is coming right back out.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm a mega super huge fan of Nathan Scott and James Lafferty! I love him! I love Naley, don't get me wrong, but I feel like the Other pairings with Nathan we're never fully explored. I love reading PathanNeyton stories, so if you know of any good ones, PM me :)! Sorry if there are any Grammatical errors :)!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (updated): if you have read this story before I replaced the chapter I would like to apologize as it has been recently brought to my attention by catspats31 that songs are not permitted in stories. This story will be updated it will just not contain song lyrics. Thanks for reading :). Please review if you do want it to continue. And thanks to catspats31 for pointing out my mistake so I could correct it ASAP :).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Please<span> Read and Review<span> if you'd like me to continue._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Awesomeness2502<span>**


End file.
